Many solid materials may be advantageously treated under pressure or vacuum conditions. Examples of such treatments include pasteurization and drying. Unfortunately, the processing of such solids has generally taken place in discrete batches or has required the use of high pressure delivery mechanisms that expose the solid materials to high shear forces, thereby changing the characteristics of the solid materials.